


Changes

by autumngoodbye



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumngoodbye/pseuds/autumngoodbye
Summary: Gosalyn notices that Launchpad's been spending the night lately, and doesn't get why Drake would hide it from her. Post-LGD.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 11
Kudos: 315





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> (holds up drake and gosalyn) i just think they're neat

Gosalyn woke up to an awesome smell. The whole lair was filled with a warm, sweet scent, which was impressive considering how big the place was.

It had been a few months, but she still hadn’t totally processed that she lived in a superhero’s hideout. With a superhero. He wasn’t a particularly experienced superhero, and was more often than not just a pretty boy in a costume, but he’d saved her life and together they’d saved all of reality, so she liked the guy. 

The smell became almost overwhelming as she reached the kitchen. She wiped her chin to make sure her mouth wasn’t watering.

“Hey, Drake,” she said to the man at the counter. 

Unsurprisingly, he startled, knocking a stack of measuring cups, a whisk, and a stick of butter to the ground. “Oh, um, good morning, Gosalyn,” he said in that high voice he does when he’s caught by surprise. He kneeled down to pick up everything he dropped, looking ridiculous in his frilly apron. It was adorable though, you know, in a dad way.

No. Not in a dad way. She didn’t say that.

“So…” she said, jumping up to sit on the counter. “What are you making?”

“Muffins.” He looked up at her and gave her that crinkly-eyed smile she’d already come to recognize. “Blueberry and chocolate chunk are cooling, and lemon poppyseed just went in the oven.” 

“Wow, you’ve been busy.”

He shrugged. “I woke up in a good mood, so..”

“Speaking of that.” She leaned forward, swinging her legs. “Where’s Launchpad?”

“What do you mean?” Drake chuckled. He ran a hand through his hair. He had a lot of nervous tics. “He’s in Duckburg, obviously. He’s been there since last night. Duh.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not dumb. I got up last night to go to the bathroom and I saw his jacket and shoes by the door. He wasn’t on the couch like usual, so that was weird, but then I heard snoring from your room that was like 500 percent louder than yours. So you… had a sleepover? And you thought he had to get home before I got up?”

“He had an early flight this morning. Mr McDuck and the kids are going to… some… magic place.”

She laughed, and then it was quiet. “It’s okay, you know,” she said. “I’m okay with it. If that’s what’s going on.”

“Wait, if what’s going on?”

“Come on, you two are clearly in love.”

Drake turned bright pink just as the oven timer beeped. “Um, one moment please.” He fiddled with his oven mitts, taking way too long to put them on, then seemed to hide his face in the oven while grabbing the muffins. It was starting to get unsafe, how long he stayed in there.

“Okay, that’s enough, get out of there,” she called. “You’re gonna get a sunburn.”

He put the muffins on the counter, then rubbed his face with his hands, which were still wearing the oven mitts. “Ow!” He yelped. “Ooh, that’s hot!”

This was potentially the most pathetic man she’d ever seen. It was cute, though, in a… temporary guardian way.

“So, um,” he said after running his hands and face under cold water. “What were you saying?”

“You and Launchpad.” 

“Right! Right. Yes, he’s been spending the night a little more than usual, and he graduated to the bed because, come on, Gos, the man is huge. Our couch can barely fit his torso alone.”

“You fit on the couch, though. If you wanted to sleep separately, I mean.”

“Well," Drake said, even pinker than before. “I guess we don’t want to.”

“Yes!” She jumped off the counter and did one of the victory dances she did when she scored a goal in hockey. “I knew it! Me and Dewey totally called it! I have to text him.”

“Okay, I’m going to ignore that you’ve been gossiping about my love life for now,” Drake said, crossing his arms. He looked at her for a minute, then sighed. “You’re sure it’s okay? The only reason we didn’t tell you is, you know, you’ve had to deal with so much change already. We didn’t want to throw another curveball at you.”

“Like I said, already saw it coming. From a mile away. And yeah, it’s a lot to get used to, I mean… all of it. The new place, the new crime-fighting gig, the new… family, kind of.” She looked away. She probably shouldn’t have said that.

Drake was really awkward. He wasn’t like Launchpad, who thought nothing of putting his hand on someone’s shoulder, or taking their hand, or sweeping them up into a giant hug. He was a good fighter, but otherwise he never seemed to know what to do with his limbs. He didn’t miss a beat now, though, wrapping his arms around her like he’d been doing it since she was a little kid. 

“LP would be so happy to hear you say that,” he said, laughing.

“Well, you know. For now,” she said, but she hugged him right back even tighter.

“Okay, kid.” He rubbed the top of her head. “You’ll want to experience my muffins while they’re still warm. This could be yet another life-changing experience for you.”

“I’m gonna have one of each,” she said. “Oh, but I have to get my phone! I have to tell Dewey! If it’s okay with you.”

“He’d find out soon enough anyway. LP’s an even worse secret keeper than me.”

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She started to walk back to her room, but she turned back to pluck a muffin out of its tin. And give him another hug.


End file.
